


Destiel cuddles!♡

by Jo_and_jayjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_and_jayjay/pseuds/Jo_and_jayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are forced to share a bed when Sam says they only have enough cash for two rooms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel cuddles!♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the dialog in the beginning! I got the ides from a tumblr post about Destiel fanfic and figured I'd write on that topic!

"So, thanks to someone spending all of our cash on burgers, we can only get one room," Sam said, getting back in the car. Cas looked down.

      "My apologies, Sam. I am just enticed by the delicious taste of them."

Dean rolled his eyes.

      "It's fine, Cas. Dean is the idiot buying so many of all the time."

       "He asks for them!"

       "I don't care who paid and who ate. You two are sharing a room," he said this with a stern face, but he was smirking on the inside. He knew Dean and Cas had a thing for each other. It was obvious,  and sometimes quite uncomfortable. He could see the happiness in Deans eyes that only happened around him and Cas anymore. He was then pulled from his thoughts.

   "You can't be serious?! Why can't he stay with you?!"

    "Because I am the one who paid for the rooms and I am going out tonight,  and if I bring a girl back I can't have him there."

 You could see a look of hurt on Cas's face. And Dean certainly saw it. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch. You need a night of fun Sammy," he said smirking.

    "Thank you! Now lets go unpack," he said in a voice, suspiciously kind. As curious as he was, Dean shook his head. Him and Cas got out and brought the research of the thing the would be hunting soon.They started to unpack when they heard an engine start.

    "Shit!" Dean bolted outside to see the impala. Driving down the road with Sam waving goodbye. He said every curse word he knew. He didn't want to be with Cas alone. Things would be weird,  he thought, walking inside.

     He immediately noticed two things. It was 10 pm. They could easily go to bed now and not have any awkward moments.  But then he noticed something and he felt his face go red. Out of embarrassment and anger at sam. There was only one king size bed... and no couch. Not even a recliner, just the hard plastic ones like they had in waiting rooms.

    "You can have the bed Dean. I can sleep on the floor. "

    "Really? Thanks Cas."

    "Anything that would make you happy Dean."

Dean felt his face get hot. Ugh. Always with the awkwardness, and his being so damn cute, and his... wait. Did Dean just call Cas cute? Woah. 

    "Thank you Dean. I also quite enjoy this vessel. He _is_ quite nice looking. "

Oh God! Can he read my thoughts?  Does he know I like him?  Shit! Stop thinking things I don't mean. Wait. Did I mean it?

Cas' face suddenly went red. "I think I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me."

Shit! What was going on? Cas knew what Dean was thinking.  When did that start?! However he hoped it was recently,  he didn't need Cas seeing some of his dreams with him in them.

Cas came out of the bathroom.  He grabbed some towels and a pillow from the bed and laid on the floor facing away from the bed. Dean figured he would save them both the awkward moments to come and go to sleep also. 

Cas woke up in the thin bed. His vessel was stiff. He used what Dean would call his 'angel mojo' and loosened himself up. When did it get so cold in here? He thought. He turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:27. He looked up to see Dean. His mouth open. Laying on his stomach with his arm dangling off the bed.

He looked quite beautiful, Cas thought to himself. Cas shivered from the cold. He climbed into the bed on the opposite side of Dean. He  felt Dean stir in his sleep and suddenly Deans arm was wrapped around him like he was a childs teddy bear. 

    "Dean."

Being the semi light sleeper he was, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around... then at Cas. His eyes opened wide and Dean hoped Cas could not see him blushing in the dark.

    "Why are you in the bed? I thought you said it was mine?"

    "I was shivering."

    "Fine. You can stay. Just quit hogging all the blankets."

They went back to sleep without another word. Dean woke up an hour later, shivering. And blanketless. In the state of tiredness, as he would say, he turned and rolled on top of Castiel.  Cas woke up in a jump! 

"Dean. Are you alright?" He questioned.

"If you are going to keep hogging the blankets, I need to stay warm somehow," He yawned, while finding his face tucked into the face of Cas' neck. And burying his head in Castiels thick black hair. 

Cas didn't know how to react. He felt his face grow warm and his stomach tickle. Had he caught an illness, been poisoned maybe? Either way, he enjoyed how it felt, even if it meant his coming death. He put his chin on Deans head and fell more asleep than he ever had, since the day of his creation, millenia ago. 

Dean woke in the morning smiling,  realizing what happened last night.

"Morning Cas." He said with a smirk.

"No." Cas whispered pushing Dean off the bed.  Dean chuckled.  Maybe they could become something more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the show or any of its charactors. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I'm starting with fluff and moving to smut later on. Sorry it has so much dialog.


End file.
